Her name is May Maple
by Chaos-Paladin
Summary: Sequel to His name is Brendan Birch. 6 years have passed since they got together. Their relationship, though healthy, has been progressing very slowly. What will happen once this shy couple starts wanting more from each other? Hoennshipping. Lemon.
1. Brendan's desire

Here is the sequel to "His name is Brendan Birch". Keep in mind that this fiction will be descriptive when it comes to sexual nature, thus is a lemon fiction.

* * *

'_That should take care of preparations.'_ Wearing a red sleeveless tee and sports shorts, Brendan had just finished preparing the bed for him and his beloved May to sleep in. He and May had traveled far, reaching as far as the Orange Islands in pursuit of May's dream of being a pro Pokémon Coordinator. Currently, the two were located inside a ferry which was on its way towards Kumquat Island to enter the Pokémon contest that recently opened up there. The room they were inside was quaint, yet comfortable. A brown dresser, night table with a lamp, refrigerator and a table adorned the room.

As Brendan sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for May to emerge from the bathroom, he began to think about their relationship thus far. It had been 6 years since he began his travels with May. Life with her has been more enjoyable than he could have ever hoped. Though she tended to be scattered brained and clumsy at times, the good times outweighed the bad ones by far. Truly, he couldn't picture anyone more suited to him than May.

But then began the times of him losing sleep.

He loved sleeping. Though part of the reason was his low blood pressure, the thought of laying in comfort without a worry in the world was just as thrilling as being with May. However, around two years ago, he slowly began developing a strange craving. May always slept with him, which was normal and never disrupted his sleeping cycle. If anything, it always helped him sleep easier.

But ever so slowly, it began doing the opposite.

His urges would steadily grow, pressing him to do something to quell it. At first, the entire ordeal was very troublesome. After all, it stopped him from sleeping properly, which he wasn't going to stand for. But after some time, he managed to suppress it, but not completely. It would often attack his nerves at times, making his heart race and his face flushed.

Another odd fact was he was not alone with this problem.

One thing May and Brendan shared that no one else did was their breath routine. In order to prevent May's withdrawal symptoms which she contracted from giving Brendan CPR years ago, the two would exchange their breaths. What it did, however, was exchange any emotions the two were experiencing at that moment. Brendan felt the emotion that bothered him in May, which worried him at times. What it was, he had no idea. _'Now that I consider it, I never questioned her about it. Perhaps tonight…'_

"Uwaah…! All done and ready for bed." May exhaled, stretching as she stepped out of the bathroom. Steam protruded from the bathroom, indicating she had just finished taking a hot shower. Her dark blue silk pajama set clung proudly to her body, showing how well the years had treated her. Though her figure didn't compare to someone as curvy and endowed as Professor Ivy or the dragon gym leader Clair, her toned body was still a sight for sore eyes.

"Ready for our routine?" Brendan asked, admiring her long, damp hair.

"Yep!" May smiled. She sat next to him, closing her eyes and opening her mouth. Brendan took a moment to look at her, getting flushed from looking at her cute expression. For some reason, he was reminded of a Magikarp awaiting its meal. Humorous as it was, he didn't want to hurt May's feelings by laughing. As he moved closer to her face, he grew aware of how radiant and warm her face was. It made his suppressed urge awaken for a moment, but he quickly calmed it down. Without further hesitation, he exhaled deeply into May's mouth. When their routine was finished, May gave Brendan a curious glance, her cheeks burning. "Brendan?"

Judging from her expression, she had absorbed his emotions and had a small idea of how he was feeling. "Yes May?"

"Is something bothering you? You feel flustered."

Brendan shook his head. "Not really, but I have been wondering about something."

"Really? What would that be?"

"Do you feel as though something is missing? Maybe there is something you desire?"

May took a moment to consider it. Her expression revealed embarrassment, but she tried to play it off. "Well, not really. I mean, I got everything I could want already. There's nothing really missing that I can think of."

Brendan caught a guilty look in her eyes. Obviously, she knew something but didn't wish to reveal it. "May, are you…" His words were caught in this throat as his eyes accidentally glanced at May's button-up long sleeve shirt. He couldn't help but notice how it was slightly open and revealing, showing a small part of May's breast. His face burned greatly, taking great notice to its perfect, round shape.

"Brendan, is something the matter? Your face is burning up."

This snapped Brendan's attention back to May, his blush still very dark. "No, nothing at all. We should get some sleep, considering we have a busy day tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight, Brendan." May gave a quick kiss to Brendan's cheek, causing the redness in his cheeks to get even darker.

"Good night." The two crawled under the covers and turned off the lights, their only remaining light source being the half moon coming through the small window.

While in bed, Brendan felt anxious. He felt extremely worked up over seeing a small part of May's breast. Being new to that kind of feeling, he was vague on what it was that intrigued him so. Also, he couldn't help but notice how much they had grown in the past few years. When they first met, her breast were petite and cute, which of course, was normal. But now, they were full and healthy. His train of thought began to drift elsewhere, picturing the thought of May's succulent breast fitting ever so perfectly into his hands._ 'No, I can't think of May like that. It's…it's indecent. I need focus on sleep.' _Regaining his composure, Brendan closed his eyes in an attempt to get some sleep.

An hour later, Brendan still couldn't get to sleep, troubled by the resurfacing emotions he tried to repress. With his will to sleep failing him, he decided to watch May sleeping, which usually helped him rest. Her expression was that of peace and tranquility, the way sleeping should be. It was starting to work, feeling himself getting tired. But as his eyes began to move towards her slightly open shirt, it caused him to be more awake. His mind went back to the idea of how soft her breast must have been, unable to easily suppress it like he has done before. As he continued to wonder how it felt, his hands slowly started moving for them. His hands were almost successful when he yanked his hand back, stopping himself. _'To think it has gone this far. This isn't something normal like I had hoped. What has become of me…?' _Turning in his bed, he faced away so he would not be tempted again. This seemed to help as he was soon able to sleep soundly.

Unbeknownst to Brendan, May's eyes peeked open, making sure that Brendan was asleep.

'_It looks like he noticed. As long as we have been together, you would think he would feel more comfortable with me.'_ May thought, a little irritated about the situation. She knew Brendan caught sight of her shirt, which she did on purpose to get his attention. When she exchanged breaths with him that confirmed it, but he held back. Personally, she felt that their relationship could go just a bit further. She couldn't blame him completely though, given she was also at fault. She was also very shy about the subject, and though she wanted more from him, she didn't want to make him uncomfortable or obligated to go further with their relationship.

But that was when she got an idea.

Very slowly, she moved closer to Brendan until her chest was pressing onto his back. She moved her arm through the sheets to embrace him, which made him relax into her more. _'Come on May, you can do this. Just move your hand slowly…' _Herhand began to make their decent, aiming for the prize that was hidden inside his shorts.

Her face red and heart beating radically, May's fingers had just reached the rim of his shorts when she suddenly lost her nerve, moving her hand back to his chest. _'Looks like I'm just as bad as he is about it. Oh well, I have to get some sleep for tomorrow anyway._' With her focus shifted to tomorrow, May allowed herself to fall asleep.

Unfortunately for them, they would be plagued by vividly erotic dreams that night.

The next day arrived, and at the exit of the boat was one of the ferrymen bidding the passengers farewell. He spotted the last two people walking towards the exit and was prepared to greet them. "Thank you for riding the S.S. Yiffer. I hope you two have a pleasant-whoa!" The man gaped at the condition of the two young adults heading his way.

Overly-stressed did not do their disheveled condition justice.

"Are…are you two alright? What happened?" The ferryman asked worriedly.

May and Brendan made a collective sigh. "We had a bad dream…" They lied, not wishing to discuss it in detail.

"Uh…right." The ferryman quickly decided not to question them must further on the topic and let them through.

As May and Brendan started leaving the port, a large commotion drew their attention near the entrance. There was a large crowd encircling whatever was happening. Curious, they delved into the sea of people watching the event. They could already hear voices that emanated from the source.

"Pikachu, use Agility!"

"Umbreon, strike with Faint Attack!"

"Go get em', Ash!"

"Don't let up, Wes!"

"Those voices…no way!" Grabbing Brendan's hand, May pushed her way through until she could clearly see the battle that was going on. On one side was a man around the age of 22 with raven hair and a red and white baseball cap battling against a 23 year old man with silver goggles resting on his sandy blonde hair. Behind the dark haired person was a woman who was slightly older than him with short red hair with a sleeveless yellow shirt and shorts. A woman with a similar shade of hair color stood behind the man with the goggles and long blue coat, wearing a halter top, a blue light jacket, a white mini skirt and pink boots. "I can't believe it. Hey Ash! Misty!" May called out.

Ash took notice of the voice and smiled upon the sight of his old friend. "May! Long time no—"

"Umbreon, finish it with Swift!" The other trainer commanded. The moonlight Pokémon unleashed a string of star shaped attacks upon the Pikachu, which was the deciding blow for the battle. Too weak to continue, Pikachu fainted on the spot.

"Ah! Pikachu!" Ash gasped, redirecting his attention to his fallen Pikachu.

The girl next to winning trainer gave the man a stern look. "That was cheap, Wes. Effective, but cheap."

Wes wore a victorious grin on his face. "It wasn't THAT cheap, Rui. A trainer isn't supposed to lose focus on the battle. He has to have great concentration, composure, and…" At the corner of his eye, he spotted Brendan standing next to May, who tossed him a disapproving look. "BRO! What's up?" Wes darted quickly to Brendan, beaming with excitement.

Rui groaned. "So much for concentration and composure…"

Brendan was clearly not too happy with Wes's sucker punch towards Ash. "That wasn't very fair of you Wes."

"Aw come on, Bro! He was asking for it. But enough about that, it's great to see you again."

"You two must be Wes and Rui. Brendan has told me a lot about you two." May said.

"It's a pleasure to meet the woman who snagged my little buddy."

"Enough of that, Wes." Brendan mumbled.

"Why don't we continue this inside the Kumquat Hotel nearby? We'll be more comfortable there." Misty suggested. Ash, who stood next to her, had a sour expression. He didn't enjoy losing that battle. Accepting the invitation, the party of 6 relocated to the lobby area of the hotel. It was as grand as the reputation the hotel had as the best on the island. Everyone sat at a large round table, chatting happily.

"So Misty," May started, grinning widely, "I see you finally got past Ash's denseness and got together."

"Hey! I'm right here you know. And for your information, I am not dense. I just didn't see the signs." Ash said in his defense.

Misty laughed. "But he was so cute when he asked me out right after defeating the Elite Four. He was acting so shy." She nudged Ash playfully, who was red with embarrassment.

"Hmph, poor sap. Can't talk to girls, Ashy?" Wes teased, earning a glare from the said trainer.

"You are in no position to talk, Wes. You didn't even ask me out." Rui pointed out.

"Yes I did! I invited you to the movies back then!"

"AFTER we got together."

"Grr…" Wes growled, not liking Ash's smirk towards him.

"Real smooth, Wes." Ash taunted.

"You shut up!"

"I can't believe how much people stay the same." Brendan sighed, leaning into his chair.

"Tell me about it." May grinned. She recalled Brendan telling her about Wes and Rui. The three used to travel together when Brendan arrived at Orre. From there, they went to Kanto, and then split up right before reaching Johto. Well, it was more like Brendan was dragged everywhere, but they were still good friends through it all.

"So May, how did you two get together?" Misty asked, catching May off guard. This time, everyone's attention was turned to May.

"Yeah, I wonder about that too." Ash said.

"Uh…about that…" May was at a loss for words. She couldn't necessarily say she gave him CPR and ended up having withdrawal symptoms over Brendan's breath. How would she explain it?

"Magic." Brendan answered.

"Magic?" Everyone echoed, including May.

"That's right. It happened so suddenly, it was like magic. Right May?"

Even with his glasses, May could tell he was glancing at her. Looks like she was saved. "Uh…y-yeah, definitely magic." Truthfully, May didn't know what else to call it.

"Huh, speaking of magic…" Misty started, "That reminds me of my first kiss with Ash…"

'…_Oh shoot…!'_ May slowly began to panic. She could tell where this was going.

"Really now? How did that occur?" Rui asked.

"Well, that was kinda how we got together."

"Oh no…" Ash placed his face into his hands, somehow hoping to hide the shame that was about to be released.

Misty continued, wrapping an arm around Ash's neck and brining him close. "Right after he won the championship tournament that day, in all of his excitement, and ran up to me and kissed me right there. He was so ecstatic that he didn't even realize what he did, and when he finally caught on, he tried to play it off." Everyone laughed at the story, noting Ash's misery.

"Why did you have to bring that up…?" Ash whined.

"Hahaha, that's just priceless!" Wes laughed.

"Wes, our first kiss wasn't exactly magical." Rui pointed out.

"Oh yes it was." Wes counted, snickering.

"What happened?" Misty asked.

Rui seemed annoyed, though tried to hide it. "It happened on a ship when we were traveling to Kanto. We were in the middle of a heated argument. Of course, just as I was about to lash at him, he kissed me in mid shout. Right after that, he had the nerve to say—"

"What, Wes got your tongue?" Wes finished, grinning victoriously.

"That's pretty awesome. I should try that some time." Ash contemplated.

"Do it and you will get malletized." Misty threatened. "But that aside, how about you, May? I can only imagine the kind of first kiss you had."

"Uh…" May did recall the time she gave Brendan CPR, but that wasn't exactly a kiss. Now that she thought about it, she never had a true first kiss before. The girls' impatient stares gave her a lot of pressure. But perhaps she could fib it and let sleeping dogs lie. "Actually—"

"We never had a first kiss, unless you wish to count her giving me CPR when we first met." Brendan answered.

'_Brendan, you IDIOT!'_ May gaped, knowing what was going to happen. A dangerous glint appeared in Misty and Rui's eyes, causing shivers the run down May's spine.

This was not going to end well.

"So you two…never had a first kiss?" Misty asked, hoping that her ears were deceiving her.

"Um…not really…" May said timidly.

As if on cue, both Misty and Rui picked up May by her arms and dashed out of the lobby area. Brendan was about to go after her when a hand landed on his shoulder. His experience when it came to Wes has not faltered since the last time he had seen him. Therefore, he realized the danger he was in once he saw the estranged look in his eyes. "Bro…we're gonna have a nice long chat about this relationship you got going here…" Wes grinned maliciously, foretelling a horrible fate to the white haired young adult.

With May, she was dragged into Rui's room, which had been booked previously. The young coordinator was practically thrown onto the bed as Misty locked the door and stormed up to the startled May. At the moment, the skilled Water Pokémon gym leader wanted to strangle the young brunette. "May, I know we don't know each other very well, but I am sensing a dire crisis which I cannot stand for! How could you NOT have had your first kiss by now? I mean, you two have been together longer than me and Ash!"

"It's not like I didn't want to! It's just that…it's been a little awkward at times. Even last night in bed, I was hoping for something, but I just couldn't go through with it."

Rui took a moment to consider May's pressing situation. She never had her first kiss, but yet they slept in the same bed. Either those two had something very odd going on, or… "I know it's not really my business, but I have to ask. Have you two…had sex yet?"

May's face turned several shades of red. That was a little too direct for her. "W-w-what?"

Misty was also curious. "That's a good point. Have you, May?"

"Ah…um…" Twiddling her thumbs, May gave her hesitant answer. "N…no we haven't…"

"YOU HAVEN'T?" Wes's voice thundered, causing a lot of heads to turn and see the odd man shooting up from his seat.

"Stop making a spectacle and sit back down." Brendan chastised.

Wes calmed down slightly and sat back into his chair, still shocked with what he heard. "I can't believe you haven't done it with her yet. After so many years, you two should've been elite by now!"

"There's no need to be that surprised. I mean, I kinda understand how he feels." Ash spoke in Brendan's defense. "But, I have to admit, it truly is a beautiful thing. It's pretty important when it comes to serious relationships. If what we've been through is similar, then he must've been getting an unexplainable feeling in his gut making him want to do things he didn't understand. Is that right, Brendan?"

Brendan had to stare at Ash for a moment. He was truly surprised with the accuracy of Ash's statement. At least that helped explain everything. "Yes it is."

"Alright bro, leave it to me! By the end of this visit, I will help get you laid!" Wes declared proudly.

"Please, Wes!" Brendan pleaded, apprehensive and embarrassed about this 'situation'.

"Relax, bro, we'll start with something basic and easy to start with to help expand your relationship with May. For the moment, we'll work with places to do it at."

Brendan gave a heavy sigh. There was no way he was going to listen to such embarrassing advice. "I don't need—"

"You know, the bedroom is always a good place to start. You don't want to go somewhere too complicated." Ash suggested.

Wes couldn't help but agree. "True, but that tends to be pretty cliché. You wanna start off wild, like a park."

"A park? No way! A pool would be a much better choice than that."

"Pools suck for that. I say be a rebel and sneak inside a mall dressing room."

Brendan couldn't but wonder how he got into this mess. All he knew was that he wanted out. "You two, please don't—"

"There isn't any place sexier than behind the hotel at night!" Ash yelled, battling with Wes.

"That fails for sexiness! Once you go beach, you'll never go back!"

"I've done that before, and there's nothing exciting about that. Hot springs all the way!"

"Forget the hot springs! A dark forest for some jungle lovin'!"

"That sucks! Brendan should do it somewhere really hot, like a sauna!"

"Pfft, that's nothing. Rui and I did it in the backseat once, and it was fantastic!"

"What are you talking about? Your car reeks!"

"Oh yeah? And how would you know about that, huh?"

"We broke in it last week!"

"WHAT? So YOU'RE the punk who broke inside my car! Why I—"

"Ash…!"

"Wes…!" Two voice growled from behind the bickering trainers.

Both Ash and Wes slowly glanced behind themselves to see what had to be the most frightening combination of mortification and sheer fury they had ever witnessed. "Uh…we were just talking about you…"

_POW!_

"I can't believe you would embarrass me like that, Ash!" Misty hissed, dragging a sore Ash by the collar to their room.

"Wes, you and I are going to have a long chat about modesty in our room!" Rui promised, taking Wes by the headlock.

"…Huh." Brendan didn't know whether to be thankful or frightened by these events. Friends can be very terrifying at times.

"Hey Brendan. Reservations are finished." May called from the front desk, waving at the white haired young adult.

"Good to hear." Standing up, Brendan made his way to meet her. From there, the two started walking towards their room.

The walk was in silence as the two began to ponder about their mental predicament, especially Brendan. He wasn't used to these thoughts or situations. His life was simple: Sleep, eat, sleep, be with May, sleep, train his Pokémon Gardevoir, sleep, be with May even more, and then more sleep. But now, his body was yearning to add another activity to his roster. Admittedly, it was very tempting. But how would he approach May about it? Was she also interested? Would he seem too forward asking about that?

Brendan was already missing the simpler days of his life.

Thinking about the problem won't solve anything, so the next best action was to act now and see where it went. "May?"

"Brendan?" May called simultaneously. There was a pause as they were both a little surprised. "Um…you first."

Brendan considered passing, but whatever she was going to ask was making her nervous. Besides, the quicker he got it off his chest, the better. "May, do you recall our conversation last night?"

"Yeah. You asked me if I felt something was missing."

"Correct. About that, I—"

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

_WHAM!_

Without warning, Wes soared across the air and dropped kick Brendan, flooring him. "Target capacitated. Time for capture."

"You got it!" Ash sped passed May and grabbed one of Brendan's arms while Wes hoisted the other, the two escaping with the dazed man.

"…Did Brendan just get kidnapped?" May had a bad feeling Ash and Wes were up to something strange. "I'm sure he'll catch up…I hope." Shrugging it off, May entered her room.

Wes and Ash, while still holding up an unconscious Brendan, fled into an empty room and locked the door. "Alright, I think we're at a safe distance." Wes said as he peered through the peephole for anyone nearby.

"Did you really have to jump kick him like that? I'm sure we could've just grabbed him and ran for it." Ash questioned as he laid Brendan on the bed.

"Yeah, we _could've_ done it that way, but dramatic and ambiguous anime references are much funnier."

"Good point. Okay, let me wake him up."

"Wait, Ash! Trust me, you DON'T want to wake him!" Wes's plea went unheard as Ash shook the man awake.

"Hey Brendan, wa—AH!" Ash gasped as Brendan's hand shot for his shirt, twisted the collar in his hand and pulled him close as he sat up in the bed. The glare Ash received from the open side of the glasses made his blood freeze.

"You have 3 seconds to give me a good reason not to break your neck for waking me up." Brendan growled uncharacteristically.

_SMACK!_

A hard object flew across the room and nailed Brendan on the head, causing him to fall back onto his bed and release Ash from the death grip. The said object just happened to be Wes's boot. "Phew! Barely made it. Are you alright Ash?"

Ash had to take a few deep breathes to regain his composure. "Sca…scary…!"

"Man…I guess he didn't like the way we kidnapped him…"

"Gee, ya think?"

"Alright, time for me to wake him up the right way. Let's see if this still works…ahem…" Wes took a deep breath as he prepared for Brendan's surprise. "Oh my god, May! Put some clothes on!"

Brendan suddenly shot up from the bed, glancing around the room. Though his face still looked sleepy and sore, his mind was awake and alert. One glance around the room and Brendan realized it was Wes who made the phony call. "Curse you, Wes."

"Trust me, you'll be thanking me later. But enough about that, we got a lot to cover right now!"

"I was doing fine moments ago until you bum rushed you."

"Hey, hey, hey! I saved you right there! What were you thinking?"

Brendan gave a tired stare at Wes. "Obviously, I was trying to get this issue off my chest."

"The only _getting off_ you should be doing is on May!" Wes chastised.

Brendan seemed confused for a moment until he sighed irritably. "Though I have no clue what you meant by that, I'm going to assume that it was meant to be disgusting."

"Wes, I think we should start now. There a lot of preparations to be done." Ash suggested.

After yet another sigh, Brendan narrowed his eyes at Wes. "I somehow have a bad feeling about this plan you're developing."

Wes's smirk grew wide and insidious. "But only good things will come of it. We have a lot to do, so let's get going."

"As long as you don't kick me in the face again…" Reluctantly, Brendan followed Wes and Ash out the door, unsure of the treachery he would be put through.

The first place he was taken to was a mall that was nearby. Constructed out of glass and steel, the shopping city was huge as well as fancy. Ash and Wes dragged him to a placed known as _Sexy Boutique_. After plowing through several ideas and styles, one of which involved a speedo that Brendan quickly declined, the sleep-loving adult found an outfit that interested him and purchased it. Stepping out of the dressing room, he was wearing his new clothes. His long-sleeved fleece was exchanged for a red and black t-shirt and his pants were replaced with black and grey lengthy shorts. Tied to his forehead was May's bandanna which was given to him years ago.

"Not bad, I like it." Ash complimented.

"Looking good, bro! Now that's the lady killer I've known for 8 years!" Wes flashed his friend a thumb's up.

Brendan examined himself on the full-body mirror, nodding to himself. "I'll admit, this is very fitting. I wonder if she'll like this…"

"Don't worry, I know she's gonna love it. Okay, the sexy look is in place. Now, we gotta arm you with advice."

Brendan tossed Wes a stern look. "You already gave me plenty of advice earlier, for which you were reprimanded for."

Both Wes and Ash smiled nervously, recalling their girlfriend's brutality. "Well, I guess we did start out pretty strong…" Wes admitted.

"But that's a story for another day. These tips you will be using the next time you run into May." Ash began, "It took me awhile to figure out what worked with Misty, but I've learned a lot. One thing I learned is that girls love things like flower gifts and jewelry. Actually, Misty liked a lot of simple things too, like holding hands, kisses on the cheek and compliments."

The advice so far got Brendan's interest. "Sounds reasonable. I think I'll try it out."

"Yeah, that's good advice. However, I will give you _real_ advice on things they like from a man."

"Hey!" Ash yelled.

Wes continued, ignoring Ash's banter. "You see, women like men who are aggressive. Not overly aggro, but bold and smooth about it. For example, Rui never gets tired of me embracing her from behind while whispering in her ear. You can't be afraid of your woman or act timid. Be bold and make moves that will sweep her off her feet. Also, when you two are in bed, you can give May a REAL jump start by—"

"I can see where you are going with that, thank you." Brendan interrupted flatly, his cheeks gaining red color.

"I think he's got the picture so far, Wes. Let's start with the next part of our plan." Ash recommended.

"You're right, Ash. Brendan, here's the plan for tonight and what I want you to do…" Bringing Brendan close, he began explaining the plan he had in mind.

A half hour later, May was outside the Kumquat hotel, searching for the missing albino and his captors. "Where did they take him anyway? Ugh, what a pain." She had a training regime planned with Brendan since he offered to help her train for the contest. Also, she was curious on what Brendan was talking to her about. Guessing wouldn't do much good. Her best bet would be to confront him about it the next time she saw him.

Which would be sooner than she expected.

May was about to return to her room when felt someone embrace her from behind. Startled, she released a sharp gasp. "Who the…?" The coordinator was about to retaliate against the aggressor when he whispered into her ear.

"Did you miss me?" Brendan whispered with a small grin.

"Brendan?" May was even more surprised, glancing at her boyfriend wide eyed. Brendan never did that to her before, not that she minded. It just seemed uncharacteristic for the calm and quiet albino. "What's gotten into you?"

_'Well, she was surprised.'_ Brendan thought, hoping for a more positive response. He released May, who continued to give him a look of shock. "I thought I would surprise you."

"You certainly accomplished that. Huh…" May took a moment to analyze Brendan's new clothes. Honestly, she liked the new look. It was a great change from the clothes he had on for a long time. "Looking good Brendan!"

_'Her smile seems brighter…' _Wes did tell him May would be pleasantly surprised, which she seemed to be. The new clothes also seemed to put her in a good mood. Now it was time to try Ash's suggestion. "These clothes are decent, but nothing compared to your radiance." Brendan added a soft smile for effect.

Judging from May's red face, the strategy worked.

"Stop it Brendan. You're embarrassing me…" May felt very giddy from the compliment. It was a rare moment for Brendan to show such forwardness.

Brendan also felt satisfied from May's response. Perhaps he should start using these tips more often. Now it was for the next phase of the plan. "Are you ready for some training? I did promise to help you train."

"Yes, I'm ready. Let's go." Grabbing his hand, May excitedly rushed towards the Kumquat Park's training grounds with Brendan, who smiled victoriously. He was enjoying himself immensely.

A few hours passed and the training was beginning to climax. Brendan, with his Gardevoir, was facing off with May's Blaziken, who was finely trained and rivaled Ash's Charizard in sheer power. During the sparring match, Brendan was having great trouble battling May. However, the reason wasn't just because of her Blaziken.

_'You naughty little human! Such perverted thoughts in that fragile little head of yours.'_ The Gardevoir teased telepathically.

_'I'd rather not talk about that at the moment.' _Brendan growled back.

_'Nonsense. It's the perfect time to talk about procreation of your species. You know you want to have a litter of mini albinos and twits running around.'_

_'For the last time, May is NOT a twit!' _The Gardevoir was starting to get on Brendan's nerves.

Gardevoir grunted as he barely dodged a Blaze Kick from Blaziken._ 'As you humans say, get your mind out of the gutter and back into the battle! I'm in poor form because of you!'_

_'First off, I'm not thinking about things of that nature…'_

_'True, but you just did after I said it.'_

Brendan blushed at the comment, suddenly fantasizing about May. _'…Shut up, Gardevoir.'_

_'Tsk, tsk, human. If only the girl can hear all of these elaborate themes you got in your head. I'm sure she would be most interested.'_ Gardevoir jumped to the side, avoiding Blaziken's Fire Punch and countered with an Ice Punch, which struck Blaziken's arm.

_'You're starting to be irritating, Gardevoir.' _Brendan was very close to locking his obnoxious Pokémon in his ball and throwing it somewhere far away.

_'What's annoying is how slow you and that girl are. I would've claimed her long ago if I was in your place. I swear, humans these days…'_

"Gardevoir, Reflect!" Brendan called, having his Pokémon set up a defensive barrier.

"Not this time! Blaziken, Brick Break!" May commanded. Her Blaziken unleashed a powerful punch, which broke through the Reflect barrier and struck Gardevoir's face, sending him flying and sliding across the grassy earth.

Gardevoir wasn't pleased, but for another reason. _'…You made me do that on purpose, didn't you?'_

_'Revenge is a dish best served cold.'_ Brendan smirked victoriously. Looking at his watch, it was close to the time agreed upon with Wes and Ash. "Alright May, let's end it here today." With a sigh, the albino took out his Pokéball to recall Gardevoir.

_'Hmph, don't think you can hide the truth forever, human. She's bound to grow more curious about your so-called empathic breath.'_

_'No one asked you.'_ Brendan recalled his Gardevoir, groaning inwardly. That Pokémon never ceased in giving him a headache. "You did great May. With this training, you'll be ready for tomorrow's contest."

"Phew! That Gardevoir seems to get tougher everyday!" May recalled her Blaziken and stretched out her limbs in relief. "Come to think of it, you never really talk about your Gardevoir much."

"There's nothing really interesting about Gardevoir. He's reliable, but a pest. Anyway, let us start heading back."

"Okay!" With that, the two started for the Kumquat Hotel.

As the two began to walk back from the training ground of the park, Brendan recalled the directions he had to take to reach their real destination. Only a few minutes passed when he saw the path, which was enveloped in trees. Since they would have to get around it to get to the hotel, it was the perfect plan…or so he hoped. "Let's cut through the forest. It should be quicker that way." Brendan suggested. May complied without argument.

Sometime into the forest, May was met with a surprising sight. On top of a red and white checkered quilt was a large hand basket of food, complimented with two large canteens of drinks, plates, plastic cups, and utensils.

It was a picnic setting.

May gasped with delight. "So THIS is why you wanted to cut through the forest, not to mention getting new clothes. That is incredibly sweet of you to set up a picnic for us."

_'That's half right.' _Considering Brendan wasn't the one to set it up, but gave the green light for the idea. "I'm guessing you like it?"

"I love it, but what's the occasion?"

_'Occasion?'_ Truthfully, he only did this because it sounded like a good idea to get closer to May. But as he thought about it, he didn't exactly have a real reason to have a picnic. "I felt like surprising you with a picnic to help lift your spirits for tomorrow."

_'But he never did this all the other times I went through contests. I wonder if there's more to it…' _Though May questioned if Brendan's reason was legitimate, she didn't want to be rude about and let good food go to waste. "Thank you very much then, Brendan. Well, let's eat!" The two began to take out the wide variety of foods inside the basket and eat.

_'I have to admit, Wes and Ash have done a good job with this. But what am I supposed to do now?'_ Brendan was confused and curious when they said the rest will come naturally. So far, he had no ideas on what to do next. On the bright side, the mood was perfect for conversation. But where would he start? With such a delicate subject, he didn't want to be too bold about it. The only thing he could do was watch May eat her rice ball contently while thinking up ways to start off their soon-to-be in-depth conversation. He couldn't help feeling anxious. But there was another thought that bothered him.

Was this right?

As he was told, sex was an important part of a serious relationship as adults. Being that he and May were adults, it was only fitting. However, should he have to coax her into it? The idea of sex did pull at his desire, but what about May? Was it something she really wanted? Were they ready for such a thing when they haven't even kissed yet? There were so many questions, which left Brendan with doubts. But with every relationship, the best start was always conversation. May seemed relax enough to talk. Might as well begin with something.

"Say Brendan…"

So much for him starting. "Yes May?"

"I don't know if I say this often, but I wanted to say…thank you."

"For what?"

"Since day one, even though I was a complete stranger, you have been helping me out and always been there for me. Even now, you've set up this picnic just for us. I just feel that you've been doing so much for me that I could never do enough to show how much I appreciate you."

"Not necessarily." With his cheeks dark red, Brendan focused on the tree ahead, as to avert his gaze from May. "I've burdened you often with my odd nature and 'empathetic breath', to which you have to receive everyday. From the start, though you were reasonably cautious, you never shunned me or treated me differently because of the strangeness that is me. I do such things because you are the person closest to me, and your happiness is more than just reward."

"But I still want to do something for you." May placed a gentle hand on Brendan's shoulder, giving him an earnest stare. "There's nothing I won't do for you, because you deserve everything, Brendan. So if there's anything you want me to do, anything at all, please let me know, okay?"

Brendan placed a hand over May's. "I…I'll keep that in mind. The same goes for you as well. I won't hesitate if it's a favor from you." he smiled shyly, staring at May at the corner of his eye.

"Yeah…" The two stayed in their position for a good minute, their eyes locking. Gently, their hands tightened as their cheeks grew a darker blush.

"May…I…" Brendan could feel this was the perfect moment to come out with it.

"Yes, Brendan…?"

_'That face…!'_ The man's heart was racing rapidly. May's face was far too cute and innocent. "I…need a quick drink."

…Not the words he was hoping for.

Meanwhile, not too far from Brendan and May's location…

"What is that idiot doing? That was the perfect moment to go for it! I'm going to kill that guy…!" Wes hissed angrily, hiding within some brush.

Ash had to hold onto Wes to prevent him from ruining the moment. "Don't do it, Wes! We have to see this through!"

Back with the couple, May gave Brendan a confused look at first, but then laughed it off. "Is that all? You don't have to look so serious about it." Grabbing a plastic cup, May poured some of the canteen juice inside and passed it to Brendan.

_'She's far too innocent to make such a bold push. I can't get myself to ask her about such a thing.' _Besides, Brendan's throat _was _pretty dry. Taking the cup, Brendan drank it in one shot.

Suddenly, Brendan began to feel oddly hot.

He had a slight headache and his vision was slightly fuzzy. But strangely enough, he felt…good. Really good. Staring at May, he noticed a piece of rice stuck on her cheek. His body felt compelled by it._ 'I wonder if she would mind…'_ It began to move on its own, drawing closer to May.

"B-Brendan…?" May drew back slightly, noting Brendan estrange look and behavior. She was surprised when he cupped her cheek gently.

"You have something on your cheek, May…" Brendan spoke with a seductive tone.

Something told May there was more to this situation than Brendan was hinting. "Ah…I-I can get it…" Before she could move her hand, Brendan leaned forward and licked the rice off her cheek. Her face fired up with bright red colors.

"Mmm…delicious…" Brendan whispered into her ear.

This was starting to freak her out a bit, but strangely enough, she was feeling aroused by this. Whatever got into Brendan was making him extremely bold…she was starting to like it. "W-w-w-what's gotten into you?"

Moving to meet her face, Brendan took off his shades and grinned. "That's about to be my line…"

Her blushed gained several deeper colors of red, realizing the implications of that statement. Brendan was beginning to overwhelm her rather quickly. As he spoke, however, she could feel his breath entering her body. At that moment, she felt a high level of lust and dizziness, which lead to a startling realization.

Brendan was drunk.

_'But how did he…when did…just what is going on?'_ She considered pushing him back, spooked by this new side of Brendan. But something inside her wanted him to continue advancing.

After all, drunk men tell no tales. Brendan most likely wanted this.

Perhaps this was something he wanted as well, but his shy nature prevented that from surfacing. What a coincidence. _'What should I do? Should I push him off or go for it? It feels right, but so wrong at the same time. I just…I just don't know…'_ May shut her eyes as Brendan started closing in, his body towering over hers.

_FRRRIIP!_

"What the heck?" May jumped away from Brendan, who dropped on the ground. Was that…a fart? "Who's there?" Staring closely at the bushes nearby, she could faintly see two pairs of eyes staring back wide eyed. Anger erupted within her. "Ash and Wes! Step out NOW!"

"Whoops! Busted…" Wes confessed, stepping into the opening with Ash. Wes was smiling sheepishly while Ash was irritated.

"I can't believe you blew our cover like that, Wes."

"I couldn't help it! Just when we were getting to the good part too!"

"EXCUSE ME?" May roared, frightening the duo.

Ash shriveled back, fearing for his life. "Uh…so May…how's the food?"

"Ash…Wes…!" May crackled her knuckles, glaring dangerously at her victims. "This stunt of yours is unforgivable! When I'm done, you'll never be able to—AH!" May's knees buckled, which caused her to fall when she felt someone embrace her waist and lean against her, the woman landing on the grass. She found Brendan snuggling up against her, apparently sleeping very comfortably.

"I love sleep…but I love May too…zzzzzz…" The man murmured, already in a deep sleep.

Embarrassed and flattered, May grown inwardly. With Brendan's low blood pressure, there was no surprise that he blacked out so quickly after drinking. Now that she thought about it, she was feeling tired herself, considering she also drank what Brendan had. There was no point in fighting Brendan's cuteness. "Ash? Wes?" The respective boys jumped at their names being called, still on high alert, "Get a blanket from the Kumquat Hotel for me."

Wes gave May a shocked expression. "From way over at the hotel? But May, that's—"

The look May gave the two clearly showed it was not up for debate. "Get. Me. A. Blanket. _Now_." She hissed through her teeth.

Driven by fear, the two sprinted to the hotel as ordered. After all, they did value their lives.

After receiving their blankets, and even a pillow for May, the coordinator ran her hands softly through Brendan's hair as she rested underneath the covers. As night began to fall, she was staring at the sky as Brendan snored peacefully. Something new was starting to happen with their relationship. She didn't know what would happen, but what she did know was that she was going to see it through to the end with Brendan.

* * *

This is part one of 3 chapters for this fiction. I hope you enjoyed this entry, because there are more great scenes to come. Please drop a review and let me know how i'm doing. Until next time!


	2. May unleashed

White.

That was the best way Brendan could describe the area he found himself in.

The room was both simple and beautiful. On one side was a door and the other had a balcony. What really captured his attention was the sight ahead, his eyes locked onto the scene before him.

"I'm ready for you…" May called out seductively. With only a thin sheet to cover her body and her hair smoothed out and unrestrained, Brendan felt his heard race from the sight. She padded on a spot next to her. "Come to me, Brendan. Let us be one tonight."

Wordlessly, Brendan found himself starting to walk towards the bed. But after the first step, he stopped himself. _'What…am I really doing? This doesn't feel right.'_ Something about the situation felt unnatural. He could not deny the desires that were building up inside, but…he could not bring himself to go through with it. "I'm sorry, but I cannot agree to this."

"Is this not what you want?"

"It is, but doing it just for the sake of it isn't. I now realize I wanted such a special occasion to be that, special. Please forgive me." Brendan watched as May smiled and gently whispered. Though it was too low to hear, he could just barely make out her saying "Thank you." It was the last thing he saw before a bright light enveloped his vision.

Brendan groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, having a heavily congested headache in the process. "Ow…" Why he even had a headache was beyond his guess, his memories from yesterday fuzzy and unclear.

"You might want to stay in bed for awhile. Hangovers aren't the nicest thing to have."

'_That voice….May?' _Brendan glanced to his side to see May sitting on a chair next to the bed, propping her chin up with her hands while her elbows rested on the mattress. She was giving him a cute smile, which was Brendan's only solace to his painful awakening.

"How are you feeling, sleepy?" May asked.

Brendan knew that whenever May calls him sleepy, that meant he had been asleep for a long time. "Could be better. What do you mean by hangover?"

May's smile quicky turned into an annoyed scowl. "Wes explained the situation to me after some _interrogation_. When he set up the picnic, he and Ash added alcohol to our drinks. You only drank a little bit, but even I'm surprised it had such a strong effect on you. You've been asleep for a long time."

"I see…" Brendan had no doubt May was disappointed in him, seeing how he lied to her about his reason for setting up the picnic. But a moment later, something clicked in his mind. May's match was today. "May…what time is it?"

"It's a little after 3."

Brendan stared at her with wide eyes, his glasses slipping down his nose. Her scheduled match was supposed to be at noon. He began fearing the worse. "Did you…make it?"

May shook her head. "I didn't have the chance. By the time I woke up and carried you to our room, it was too late. I ended up having to reschedule for tomorrow."

Brendan felt crestfallen and ashamed. Because of a hasty decision, he ended up being a huge inconvenience to May. _'My foolishness has been a burden for her again. This is the second time I made her miss a contest, the first due to withdrawal symptoms. How disappointing.'_

May felt bad for Brendan, watching him sigh heavily. She reached over and started rubbing his hand gently. "Um…it's not that big of a deal, really. I mean, you're not that heavy, and all I did was just reschedule. Don't sweat it, okay?"

While Brendan was glad May didn't seem too disappointed, he was more disappointed in himself for letting May down after all that training yesterday. He didn't want to make her worry over him even more than she already did. "I need more rest to let this hangover subside. Why don't you go out and enjoy your extended break?"

"But…"

"I'm fine, May. All I need is sleep." Brendan nodded in affirmation to May.

"…Okay. Take these pills later if the hangover is still there." May pointed to the mini dresser next to the bed, two white tablets and a clear glass of water. She leaned over and planted a soft peck on Brendan's forehead. "I still want to go out with you later, so get better soon, okay?"

"Yeah, I will." Brendan gave May the best smile he could muster. It seemed to have done the job of reassuring May.

As the coordinator was about to leave the apartment, she gave one last glance at Brendan. Being with someone for six years, May had learned much about Brendan's personality. He often kept his emotions to himself, most of which she had to interpret with their breath routine. But no matter how hard he tried, he still left visible hints. If he was sad, he would avoid eye contact and keep his tone low. Some of his habits included constantly fixing his glasses, which he was currently doing. With an inaudible sigh, May continued her way out the door, hoping that some sleeping time would help him feel better.

She could only hope.

For over 3 minutes, Brendan lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling. Even if he did things for May for her benefit, his deeper intentions felt hasty and selfish. It killed him that he acted so out of character, and May, even if it was slightly, was still affected. Perhaps he was thinking too hard on this or being too harsh on himself, but what if he continued and something worse came of it? Whatever the case, he wasn't going to allow himself to cause any more problems for May. Besides, while sex was something he was curious to explore, it wasn't worth being such an inconvenience.

"Hey bro, are ya feeling better?"

Brendan's attention went to the door, finding Ash and Wes smiling widely at him. Just looking at them gave the boy a migraine. "Aside from the life-threatening kick you gave me and this mind-numbing hangover, I could be better."

"About before, sorry about that. We didn't mean to, you know, blow our cover like last night." Wes apologized.

"I'll also apologize for the whole thing with the wine, even though that was Wes's idea." Ash made sure to point out.

"The fault is mine. I agreed to the idea, and you two were just trying to help. Simple." Brendan assured.

Wes began to think briefly before responding. "Okay, you're right. It's your fault."

Ash tossed his new friend an aghast look, noticing Brendan's rejected expression. "Wes! What are you saying?"

"I'm agreeing with him that it's his fault and he owes us big time for what happened earlier. So I propose this solution. Brendan, I hereby declare that you owe us a dip in the hot spring and a smile, and I won't take no for an answer." Wes smirked.

Brendan grinned lightly, trying to hide a smile. "Heh, I guess I have no choice. Fine, let me just take this medicine first…"

At the outdoor cafe, May held a very gloomy atmosphere, practically drowning herself in ice cream. Rui and Misty, who happened to be passing by, were very worried for their friend. A short time passed as Rui and Misty probed May for answers, eventually discovering the nature of the problem. After finishing her story, May groaned. "I just don't know what I should do. The poor guy feels so bad over the whole thing."

"Brendan is a very melodramatic person, even though he tends to act cool and collected. It'll help you try to cheer him up." Rui advised.

"More than anything else, I want to cheer him up. But I don't really know how I should go about doing that. He usually slept things off, so I never really knew how to cheer him up."

"Though its from personal experience, I have a few ideas on how to really cheer him up." Misty said, "With Ash, if he ever felt down over something, i'd put on my sexy clothes for him give gentle strokes on his hot spots, like the neck, cheek or stomach. That changes his mood faster than you can blink."

May sweatdropped, bashful over the idea of dressing sexily for Brendan. "Um....I-I don't think that'll work. I mean, does things like that really cheer guys up?"

Both Misty and Rui froze on the spot, giving May a look of sheer disbelief. After a moment, they groaned and slapped their foreheads in disappointed. "You have no idea, do you?" The two spoke simultaneously.

"Eh?"

"May, listen." Rui began to speak seriously. "Men are incredibly simple to please, no matter what mood they are in. Give them some attention, a little show here and a bit of touching there and they'll be back to their happy selves instantly. Sexual excitement is the quickest and most efficient way of blowing their sorrows away. A perfect example is what I do for Wes when he's upset. He gets excited quickly when I suck on his-"

"Don't tell her that!" Misty shouted, blushing furiously.

Rui gave Misty a confused look. "What's wrong with sucking on a guy's neck?"

Misty's face grew even redder, her thoughts on a completely different scale. "Uh...n-nevermind..."

"...Of course, that's a great idea too." Rui winked at Misty, who sank in her chair in embarrassment.

May, who had no idea what the two were really talking about, leaned forward with interest. "So...how should I start?"

Rui took a glance at her watch. "By now, Ash and Wes took Brendan to the hot springs to get him relaxed. This will be the perfect time to enact my plan." Her lips curled into a mischievious smirk that rivaled Wes's. No, it was even worse. She leaned over to Misty and whispered into her ear. Within moments, Misty shared the same grin as Rui, which was frightening May. Their glances suddenly slid to May, who shivered from the sinister stares she received.

May could already tell this plan was a crazy one.

"Let's go!" Once again, May was kidnapped and dragged into places unknown.

Meanwhile, Brendan leaned along the edges inside a wide hotspring with his arms outstretched and rested on the rim. With nothing but his shades on, Brendan's only regret was the hazard of sleeping inside the bath. This was his first time in a hotspring, and even better than what he had dreamed. He thought back to when he and May purchased the tickets and reserved at the Kumquat hotel. Thanks to Ash's referral, the two were able to have a huge discount. Ever since Ash mentioned to May about his experience at the hotel, May wouldn't stop talking about it. He didn't mind the talk, also interested about the more relaxing spots he heard about, especially the hotspring. It was unfortunate that it was not a unisex bath, or else he would have invited May in the bath.

The idea of seeing May in a revealing bathing suit was, after all, worth all the effort.

"This level of perversion is ridiculous." Brendan admitted to himself, "I should be trying to help May succeed and help myself sleeping, not trying to trying to help myself succeed in sleeping with May." Though his memories were still vague on last night, it was clear that he made a move on her. Truthfully, the wine's influence only brought out what he suppressed, but the fact he acted without considering the consequences was irrational and unlike him. The man sighed. "I'll just apologize properly later on. I think I'll just rest here for a little while longer." Closing his eyes, Brendan allowed himself to feel laxed, but made sure to remind himself of the dangers of sleeping in the hotsprings.

Moments later, May stumbled passed the bamboo doorway leading to the men's bath. A white towel covered her from the collar bone to her thighs, but was tight enough to show off some firepower. Seeing Brendan rest on the hot spring's ridges made her heart race with anxiety and nervousness. The fact that she was actually going to make him feel better by seducing him made her feel shaky and uncomfortable, though seeing Brendan nude tripled her anxiety. It sounded simple when Rui told her, but she didn't have the courage to pull off such a feat and the other girls knew it. One thing she didn't understand was the "full-proof back up plan" they talked about. She attempted to take a step forward, but her legs wouldn't respond.

Nervous before did she feel so nervous about Brendan.

"I don't think I can do this. It feels so...dirty!" Turning to her partners in crime, she crouched next to Misty and Rui, who sighed with knowing disappointment. "I'm sorry, you guys. It's just too impossible."

"I was hoping you would say that." Rui's smirk sent a shiver down May's spine. Somehow, she had the feeling this would not end too well for her.

_'Uh oh, I recognize that face. It's the same face Brock usually has when he gets a perverted idea...'_ Misty knew Rui for only a short time, but could already tell she gave Wes a run for his money with her wild mentality.

"I have this special tea I created with me. I call it 'Innocence' due to its sweet and serene taste. It will help with your nervousness." Rui pulled out a tiny, pink canteen with three heart symbols on it.

"Hey, that canteen looks familiar..." Misty wondered. It resembled something she tried once. But if memory served correctly, she prayed that this was not that particular drink.

"Oh, thank you, Rui. I was getting kind of thirsty." Accepting the drink, May downed the contents rather quickly.

It was then Rui panicked. "Ack! You aren't supposed to drink the whole thing like that! Go to Brendan, now!" The red-haired girl spun May around and pushed her forward, the poor girl almost thrown to the ground.

"Hey! What's the big...huh?" By the time May turned around, Rui and Misty had disappeared. She had no idea what happened, but it had bad news written all over it.

With the other girls, Rui ran to another hiding spot with Misty in tow, out of May's sight. Misty was confused and worried. "What has gotten into you? What was in that bottle exactly?"

Rui crouched into some forage nearby, peeking on the unsuspecting couple. "You see, I didn't tell May the complete truth about that bottle."

"Let me see that!" Misty grabbed the bottle from Rui and examined it. Upon sight of some almost transparent tape, she peeled it off and gasped. Within the three hearts were three X's, and the full title of the bottle was "Theft of Innocence". Misty glanced back at Rui, her face red and full of shock. "You didn't...!"

Rui flashed a wicked smile, still peeking on the two. "Among many _specialty_ stores and especially Wes, I'm known as the Aphrodite of potions. That bottle was one of my strongest formulas. Theft of Innocence is exactly what's about to happen, in more ways than one."

Misty, while disapproving of Rui giving May an aphrodisiac, her naughty curiosity got the better of her and she watched on along with Rui. They could always apologize later.

May, who was still lost, sighed heavily. Even with the drink, which had a sweet and strange taste, she was still feeling too anxious and nervous to pull through with the plan. "I should just leave and-guh!" A powerful feeling quickly surged through May like a shock. Her body began to feel extremely hot, the more _intimate_ parts of her body felt especially heated. The skin felt dozens of times more sensitive and something started welling up inside of her fast. Heavy breathing and quick rise in heart heart was followed by a emotion May recognized with a start, unable to stop its hostile takeover.

Lust.

_'This isn't good...! It just feels too amazing! I...I need Brendan now...!'_ She slowly started walking towards the unsuspecting sleeper, trying her best to keep herself in control.

Unfortunately for Brendan, she was failing miserably.

Brendan, with his eyes closed, was enjoying the feel of the hot water and the smell of fresh air. He knew he would have to go soon before he got May worried, but at least he could enjoy a peaceful, relaxing dip in the hot spring. 'I wish May was here to enjoy this bath. Too bad it's a men's only bath.'

"Wakey, wakey..." A very seductive voice whispered softly into his ear.

"Wha?" Wearing a bright blush in his cheeks, Brendan's eyes slowly opened to the almost foreign voice. He was still in sleepy mode with his slow reaction. "M-May?"

"You've seemed so down lately, so i'm going to make you feel good..." Brendan suddenly felt something wet and warm slowly slide along the outlines of his ear. Much to his shock and pleasure, it was May's tongue.

That was more than enough to fully awaken Brendan.

"AH!" Jumping forward, Brendan quickly turned around and gaped at May. "What has gotten into...i-into..." The sight he beheld made his heart triple is speed.

May was crawling on her knees, a deep blush and wanting eyes adoring her face. She was breathing in pants, anticipation written all over her face. "What's gotten into me? Come closer and you can experience that for yourself..." She purred, motioning him with her finger.

Brendan was hesitant, unsure of what was going on. May didn't seem like himself. He had no idea how to handle the situation. "May...I..."

May slipped into the water and started approaching Brendan, who was slowly stepping away. The girlfriend-in-heat started advancing faster, the hunger within her growing exponentially faster. It wasn't too long until Brendan was back onto a corner and May was up close to him, her breathing getting harder. "I have a surprise for you, Brendan..." In a teasing manner, she unfastened the towel and let it drop, along with it Brendan's jaw. May's two-piece red bathing suit had the man stunned and amazed. Never before had May's sex appeal shone so brilliantly.

"May, you look...you are...uh, what I mean is..." Brendan couldn't find the words to describe the awe he was in. May rendered him speechless.

"Brendan...I've been waiting so long for this...please...I want it...now..." Pressing her body on his, May planted several butterfly kisses on Brendan's neck. Each kiss sent shivers down Brendan's spine, pleasure enveloping him. He was enjoying this, but at the same time confused and afraid of this new side of May. It was a lot to handle. "Give it to me, Brendan...! Make me feel alive...!" She whispered in his ear. It was then Brendan felt something incredibly warm on his leg. Before he knew it, that warm source began sliding up and down his thigh. Even through the hot water, Brendan could feel something incredibly warm and smooth. May's arms snaked around his neck as she began sliding up and down his leg. "Ah! Oh!" Several kinds of sounds escaped May's moaning lips, each of them causing Brendan to shudder. He didn't know what got into May, but he was feeling really good and very awkward all the same.

Brendan glanced down to see what was rubbing his leg, only for his eyes to widen and his entire body to turn dark red. 'Wha...what is she doing with my leg?' Of course, he was not complaining in the least. However, he had to question what spurred May into this strange frenzy. But inbetween May's series of pleasured moans and groans, Brendan inhaled her breath briefly.

Without warning, a massive nose bleed ensued.

_'So that's what she's feeling...! That is just too overwhelming...!'_ If he somehow didn't realize it then, the truth struck him like a titan's fist now.

May wanted to eliminate their virgin status. Bad.

_'I wanted our first time to be a special moment. I can't say I accept this way of doing things...' _Brendan attempted to push her away, but May held tightly, moving faster and faster. "May, please get a hold of yourself. Calm down!"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot hold it any longer! Make love to me! I beg of you! Ah!" Another thunderbolt struck through her body with each stroke she felt on her womanhood, causing her body to go through a series of euphoric spasms. Her body was on autopilot, and she couldn't find the off switch to save her life.

Brendan struggled harder, but his hormonal instincts were beginning to take advantage of this situation. "No May! Please don't do this! I don't want it like this...!" His strength began to wane as May started moving her lips closer to his. If he kissed her, there was no way he would be able to resist the lustful urges that were trying to break free. 'Not like this...! Definitely not like this...!' The kiss was imminent, and with little will left to hold off May's onslaught, there was nothing more he could do.

"CANNONBALL!"

_SPLASH!_

A huge wave of water struck Brendan and May, tossing them across the bath. Brendan couldn't be more thankful of the interruption, but the people who did it came to no surprise for him.

"Whoohoo! That was amazing, Wes!" Ash praised, swimming in the hot bath he splashed into.

"Hey, no bath can resist the wrath of Wes and Ash! Boo yah!" Wes shot his fist in the air, shouting his battle cry. At that moment, both he and Ash glanced to the side to see an interesting sight. Both Brendan and May were struck so hard that they fly out of the water and were currently sprawled on the ground. Brendan, though happy his innocence was safe, gaped at the two incredulously. May, on the other hand, had recovered from the effects of the Theft of Innocence thanks to the surprise splash, but was embarrassed to be caught on top of Brendan with an extremely revealing swimsuit. There was a long moment of silence between the four people.

"...NICE!" Ash and Wes approved, giving the two a thumb's up.

"DON'T YOU 'NICE' ME!" May shouted, thoroughly embarrassed.

"'Are you back to normal?" Brendan asked.

May, still lying on top of him, glanced down on him and felt her heart shear in two. His voice had a quiver in it and his eyes showed fear and worry. Instead of making him feel better, she made him fear her. This was beyond a worst case scenario. It was utter failure. She shut her eyes and stood up, trying hard to hold back the flooding tears of disappointment. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry." Before Brendan could get a word out, she dashed away, leaving Brendan confused.

"Damn..." Wes turned to Ash, surprised with the unexpected turn of events. "...Did you see how hot May looked?"

Ash nodded in approval, unknowning of the two pairs of eyes flashing dangerously at them. "I wish Misty had a body like M-"

"DOUBLE DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

_SMACK!_

A furious Rui and Misty jump kicked their respective boyfriends, creating a big splash in the hot spring. Much chaos was caused in the bath, Brendan being the unfortunate witness of it all.

"What the HELL are you guys doing?"

"A perfectly good moment ruined because of you two!"

"Whoa, Rui, chillax!"

"Wait! Misty! You're not supposed to twist my-ARG!"

Another woman stepped inside the bath area, drenched with water and covered in a damp towel. The red haired, middle-aged owner of the Kumquat Hotel stormed in, alarmed and worried. "What on Earth is going on in...here?" She paled upon the sight of the mayhem that had occurred.

Brendan directed his attention to the woman, recognizing her almost instantly. "L-Luana!"

Ash, Misty, Wes and Rui stopped in mid wrestle, staring at the hotel owner in shock. "Uh...we can explain..."

Luana angrily jerked her thumb behind her, giving the order to get out and follow her directions. "You five: Come to my office for a chat about public decency."

Everyone sighed heavily and did what they were told. Brendan's sigh was heaviest of all. "So much for a peaceful afternoon..."

A few hours later, Brendan finally returned to his hotel room. He could not believe how long Luana could go on and on about decency and violence. She was especially hard on Ash and Misty, who had been there before. While the lecture was going on, his mind went back to his and May's little moment in the bath. May was always shy and reserved, a kindred spirit. It was uncanny how someone so kind could turn into...he didn't even know what to call it. It scared him more than anything. Gardevoir related her behavior to that of a Skitty in heat, which made him red just thinking about the implications.

Regardless of what happened, he wasn't angry or disappointed. Merely curious on what brought the change.

He was going to ask about it when he saw her again.

_'It's pretty late. I hope she isn't too worried.'_ Considering it was sometime past 6pm, he expected May to be very concerned. However, with how she seemed to have snapped out of her trance and ran off, perhaps it should be him that's worried about her. Standing in front of the door, he took a deep breath and entered the room.

Once again, he was met with an unexpected situation.

May, sitting at a wooden table, had her head resting on her folded arms. Her breathing rate was light, indicating sleep. On the middle of the table were scattered, used tissues and her eyes showed small signs of dried tears. Brendan sighed. "You are far too kind..." Though he was one to talk. 6 years ago he followed her from the shadows to make sure she was alright.

May had always been a sensitive and kind woman. If she did something she regretted, it would haunt her for days, sometimes even weeks. He hated it when May got sad. His empathetic abilities made things much harsher for him than it would for the average human. It was apparent her actions today were something she did not want to do completely.

"I can let her sleep like that. Time to get her to bed." Very gently, Brendan slipped one of his arms around her legs and the other to support her back. After making sure she was secured, Brendan lifted her up slowly, not wanting to wake her up.

Unfortunately, he failed.

"Mmm..." May's eyes fluttered open, catching a surprising sight that woke her up. "Brendan!"

The said boy, who was struggling with carrying May, gave a weak smile. "Good evening sleepy."

May smiled back, finding irony at being called sleepy. "Hey."

Not wanting to collapse and drop May by accident, Brendan sat on the bed, still clutching a blushing May in his arms. His face grew serious. "About earlier..."

May's facial expression showed strong signs of guilt and shame, unable to look at Brendan in the eyes. "I'm very sorry about that. This afternoon, you seemed so sad that I really wanted to cheer you up. But somehow, I just lost control of myself. Even when you told me to stop, I couldn't-"

"Enough." Brendan gently guided her chin so she was directly looking at him. There was very little sun left, but she could still see his ruby eyes shining through his shades reflecting off the setting sun. It was a warm glow. "May, there is no need to feel shame or worry. I wouldn't think less of you for such a silly reason. Take solace into knowing that everything is alright. All is forgiven."

"But...you tried so hard to stop me and I refused you...I'm a terrible person."

"I make it a policy not to escort terrible people to bed, nor have I seen a terrible person worry over someone so much. In fact, you are only guilty in being too kind. It is okay, May. Honest. Okay?" Brendan planted a small kiss on her forehead.

May blushed from the kiss, leaning into him more. "I don't like it when you are sad, especially because of me."

"That makes both of us. Stop feeling sad, and I'll call it even. Deal?"

It was Brendan's turn to blush as she kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Deal."

Brendan couldn't help but chuckle. "I could seal the deal like this all night."

May laughed as well, feeling very relieved. "Same here." The two laughed heartily and clutched each other tighter, reaching a happy conclusion.

_Squeak...squeak...squeak..._

"What's that sound?" Both Brendan and May wondered. They could hear it coming from behind the wall. It was followed by muffled voices and grunts. Curious, they began to listen closer to the sounds to make it out.

Big mistake.

"Ah! Ah! Like that Ash, keep it up! Don't stop!"

"It feels so good, Misty! Oh!"

Brendan and May could not have turned any redder.

"Oh my...Ash and Misty are actually...!" May couldn't even finish the sentence, too embarrassed to even think about it.

_Squeak-squeak-squeak!_

"Another one?" Brendan quickly caught the sound of yet another bed squeaking, except it was at a much quicker pace. Instead of learning his lesson, he, along with May, attempted to decipher the sounds on the other side of the room.

"Rui! Ah! You're...being....way too....rough! God damn!"

"Fill me up, damn it! Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! Harder, damn you, harder!"

"Even Wes and Rui are doing it!" Brendan gaped, frightened at what he could only describe as brutality. It was several moments later when he and May noticed themselves feeling hotter than normal.

Of course, they soon realized it didn't help that they were holding each other.

"Umm...m-maybe we should get some sleep since I, you know, have a contest match tomorrow and all..." May said, getting overwhelmed. It may have been too early to go to bed, but with it being too late to go out and the 'distractions' going on, sleeping it off was the better idea. That is, if they could accomplish that.

"Ah, yes, sleep would be a very good idea..." Brendan agreed. He released May, the two slipping under the covers. They made sure to keep as much distance from each other as possible, the combined sounds from the two couples making things uncomfortable enough as it is.

Safe to say, no one got much sleep tonight, May and Brendan getting the least rest out of all of them.


	3. Their loving bliss

It was the most awkward morning to date.

Brendan realized this when he opened his eyes to find himself entangled with May.

One of May's legs was wrapped around the lower half of his body while one of her arms held his upper half. What surprised him was how close her face was to his; their noses and foreheads were pressed together. His face turned redder than his eyes thanks to the close proximity of their lips. He could taste her breath and almost her lips, which were dangerously close to pleasurable contact.

'_Her breath…what a powerful sensation…!'_ There was a strong level of sweetness that drew him to May. Whatever she was dreaming was very enjoyable for her. Perhaps it was the wide smile on her face or the drool that escaped her lips that gave it away, but he could still taste the emotion from her breath.

He felt himself getting turned on.

'_Her dream must be very erotic. I never knew her imagination was so…vivid.'_ So badly he wanted to dive into her dream and experience whatever was causing her to smile in such a wide, yet goofy fashion.

'_You know, I can grant you that ability in no time. Just say the word.' _A certain, annoying voice echoed in Brendan's mind.

'_Damn.'_ For a moment, Brendan had forgotten that Gardevoir could speak to him through the Pokéball. _'I will not invade her privacy. I swore to never use our abilities for selfish use.'_

'_You say that, and yet you happened to choose the right road to fall asleep during the exact time that girl would be coming. As I recall, that led to you and that twit's first meeting. Is that not abusing it for selfish use?'_

'_I…'_ Brendan didn't have anything to say against that. _'You're right about that. However, I won't go as far as to do something like that again. I had no idea the future would become something as wonderful this.'_

'_Enjoy it while you can. I may despise humans, but I do find interest in that woman. I've seen the future already, and I foresee many tribulations to come. Don't worry, you'll find out in due time.'_ Releasing an evil chortle, Gardevoir could sense a combination of curiosity and worry build inside of him.

Brendan, who was already holding onto May, gripped her tighter, his face contorted with protective concern. _'I won't let harm reach May, no matter the cost. I'm willing to die if it comes to that.'_

'_Not on my watch. Did you forget already? Your life is mine as much as mine is yours. We either live or die together. That was the rule decreed on that day. Never forget our inseparable bond.'_

'_Your annoyance is a constant reminder.'_ Brendan shot back angrily.

'_Fufufu, the future is starting to look very interesting. I can't wait to see the look on your face when you find out. Oh wait, that's right, I can! And it's hilarious! Especially when you find out that you…oh wait, I don't want to spoil what promises to be a very delicious event.'_

'_I know what you're trying to do, now be quiet!'_ Brendan truly hated when Gardevoir teased him about the future. Even though he could do the same, he chose not to. There were some things he did not want to know, whether it would help him or not. He chose his own destiny.

"B-Brendan, you're hurting me…"

Brendan snapped out of his thoughts and focused on May, who was wide awake. He noticed his hands clenched tightly on her shoulders, his nails digging in deeply. Fear striking his heart, he released May without hesitation, praying he didn't hurt her too much. Thankfully, she wasn't bleeding. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Worriedly, May gingerly stroked his cheek. "Is something wrong? You're so tense."

"May…" Rather than worry about her own pain, she was more concerned with him. Brendan ran his hand over her hair and smiled softly. "Just a nightmare. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know you didn't." After a moment of lying in each others arms, May got off the bed to prepare for today's contest battle.

Putting on his clothes, Brendan tried to forget his previous conversation with Gardevoir. The sinister Pokémon knew something about the future that was going to happen and was dangling the secret in front of him like bait. There was much more to him than Brendan wanted May to know, but now was not the time to worry about the future, nor did he plan to look into it. Not again.

Before May entered any contest, Brendan always shared his breath with her while keeping cool. It was ritualistic and always helped her gain the edge she needed to pull off a win. Though Gardevoir's words still lingered on his conscious, he managed to calm himself enough to be able to help May.

After getting ready, May was prepared to leave for the stadium when Brendan stopped her. "Let's do the usual before we leave."

"Just like the first time we met. It was that calmness of yours that helped me out that day. I really appreciate you doing this all the time."

"The pleasure has always been mine. Ready?"

"Sure." Brendan blew a gentle amount of air into May's lungs. A wave of relief washed over May, a feeling she always enjoyed. It never changed in all the years he had done it for her. Now she was mentally prepared for the battle. Without further delay, the two were off to the stadium where May would compete to get the last ribbon required from the Orange Islands.

The battles, though long and grueling, were fitting for May's last ribbon in the region. It was a photo finish, but May ended up the victor. May's ecstatic smile and powerful hug was more than enough to help Brendan forget about the troubles they went through the last two days. To celebrate the occasion, Brendan took May to go shopping in the plaza center, to which she happily agreed.

In the shopping area, the two spotted a rather unique clothing shop called 'J&J'. The sign had three faces that May found familiar: a man with short purple hair, a woman with long red hair, and a Meowth in the middle. Interested, the two went inside to scout out the new store.

Their first mistake of the day.

"Welcome to our store, and prepare for trouble!"

"Check out my lovely designs and make it double!"

"Those voices…no, not them. Anything but them…!" May whined, recognizing the motto.

"To protect great fashions from devastation!"

"To create amazing styles for every nation!"

"I had a feeling this would happen." Brendan held his head gingerly, already getting a headache.

"To show our efforts full of truth and love!"

"To have our fame reach the stars above!"

Sliding in front of the pair were the same man and woman displayed on store's sign. The two wore tacky purple button-up suits that made Brendan and May quirk their eyebrows. This was weird on levels beyond scaling.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Step right in and prepare for something out of sight!"

"If you guys are bill collectors, prepare to fight!"

A Meowth jumped on top of their shoulders, flashing off a grand pose. "Meowth! That's ri-hey, it's those twoips!" He exclaimed with surprise.

"Team Rocket!" May gasped. It was just her luck to run into the villainous duo. She hadn't seen them since her adventures with Ash, but was prepared to battle. "Brendan! Watch out for—"

"Long time, no see you two." Brendan greeted.

May almost fell over in surprise. "You MET these two before?"

"Sometime before I met you."

"Why didn't you tell me this story before?"

"You never asked. Not the proudest days of my life."

May quirked her eyebrow. "Brendan, what do you mean by—"

"Twerpette, Brendan, it's been too long!" Jessie greeted happily.

"Uh…h-hi…" May answered uneasily. She reminded herself to ask Brendan about his past more in-depth later. It was even stranger to hear Jessie call Brendan by his name rather than twerp.

"It's been awhile. Ever since _that day_." Brendan said.

"That reminds me. How's Sunshine doing?" James snickered.

"_Tell James I'll be doing much better than he will when I catch him sleeping."_ Gardevoir snarled telepathically to Brendan.

Brendan couldn't stifle the chuckle that escaped his lips. "Grim as ever. Finally done with the crime routine I see."

"Brendan…" May spoke with a warning tone, irritated with being left out. "Who is this 'Sunshine' they're talking about?"

"My Gardevoir. His real name is Sync, but that's a story for another day."

May grumbled, annoyed with not knowing something. Brendan always seemed to be one step ahead of her, and it bothered her to no end whenever she was left in the dark. She decided to direct her attention back to Team Rocket rather than her questions. "So what's with this store?"

"I'm glad you asked! We left Team Rocket a few years ago to follow our dream of opening a grand fashion store. It's been a rough road, but we finally did it." James answered with glee.

May's eyes widened as she noticed the metal fragments on Jessie and James's hands. That's when her eyes glittered with interest. "Oh my…you guys are married!?"

May expected excitement, but only got sighs and groans from James and Jessie respectively. "The longest 3 years of my life…" James said.

"Stop whining. Let's get on with the tour already. Right this way!" Jessie led Brendan and May through their store. Jessie did most of the explaining with the clothes while James included high details on the intricate work and history of the J&J. Meowth added in some side information that led to both Jessie and James's marriage and the creation of the J&J. Both May and Brendan were very impressed with the progress they made. There was definitely a future to be made and they were happy for the ex-criminals.

After traversing the impressively large store, the group of five took a break at the employee lounge and sat in a circle. It was a good time to start playing catch up with each other. Of course, when the topic of relationships came up, there was some information Meowth gave Brendan and May that wasn't necessary.

"Those two love ta argue. It always leads to a heated make-up session. Ugh, I never get any sleep whenever that happens." Meowth groaned.

"I-I-I-I really didn't need to know that!" May blushed furiously.

Meowth grinned sneakily. "Why so embarrassed, twoip? I'll bet you two do that all the time."

"N-n-no we don't! S-stop that!"

"Come on, Brendan, now I know you gotta have some dirty stories ta share!"

"None of the sort."

"Come off it, Meowth. Don't badger them on their relationship." James chided.

"Anyway, what's it like to be married for so long? I've always wondered what it would be like." May asked, eyes filled with eagerness.

Jessie sighed. "You know how they say marriage is every woman's dream? How it was supposed to be one of the happiest moments of your life?" May nodded. "…The only good part was the wedding and honeymoon. It's a fate worse than hell after that."

May was shocked. "S-seriously?

"Don't underestimate 'till death do us part'. You'll start wishing for it. When you're stuck with that same person day after day, picking up after their mess, arguing, fighting, struggling to keep your sanity and space, it starts to wear you out after awhile. You lose the appeal of the so called dream and its one nightmare after another."

"Let's not forget, you're not exactly easy to deal with, Jessie." James propped his chin up in the chair, groaning. "I have to deal with your constant complaining and unreasonable demands every day and night. There's just no way to keep up with your insane request. I'm still wondering how I can keep my sanity through it all."

"Marriage is rougher than I expected. It almost makes you not want to get married at all." Brendan commented. May glanced at Brendan at the corner of her eye, wondering if that meant he might not have wanted to get married.

"But…I can't say I'm not happy." Jessie smiled lightly, a smile which May found to be radiant. "James isn't perfect. Hell, he isn't even in the same universe as perfect. However, I married him because he's James and I wouldn't dream of anyone else better suited for me."

"I feel the same way. It wouldn't be the same if Jessie wasn't the fiery beauty I've cared about since our younger years. Marriage is hard, very hard. But if you are with someone you can be open and honest with and love with all your being, then you'll stand a chance at surviving it."

"Wow…that is really amazing. I'm really happy for you two." May praised.

"I have to agree. This is pretty good insight for the future." Brendan's eyes widened slightly as soon as those words escaped his lips. His eyes caught May glancing at him, the two blushing furiously at the thought. Would they get married too? It was a hopeful thought. They've been together long enough to feel comfortable with the idea.

Jessie started thinking about Brendan and May. It would be hard to say she and Brendan were friends, but Brendan was an old acquaintance of her and James. No harm on checking up with an acquaintance. "Brendan, how long have you and May been together?"

"6 years."

"That's not too long after we met. What have you two done with your relationship so far?"

Brendan opened his mouth to answer, but was at a loss for words. What _had_ they done as a couple throughout the years? As he thought about it, there was nothing they had done that separated their relationship from those who were good friends. "We share a bond through breath. We went through many adventures together and trained with each other."

Jessie pursed her lips in disappointment. "May. Are you satisfied with that?"

"Of course! I wouldn't trade the time I spent with Brendan for anything!" May defended. She couldn't help the hesitation that crept into her voice. Brendan noticed.

Jessie sighed again. "I see. James? Input, please."

James nodded, noticing it too. "Tell me some things you two know about each other."

Brendan and May stared at each other, wondering who would go first. "You go first." Brendan said.

"Um, okay. Well, Brendan is a really deep and personal guy. He really likes to sleep and enjoys nice, romantic spots. He's pretty quiet and doesn't like to talk about himself too much. Brendan really is the sweetest guy I've ever met. I've never really been bothered by anything he does, and he always tries his hardest to put effort into something he cares about, and at the same time doesn't like to cause problems for others."

"I see. What about you, Brendan?"

"May is an outgoing person, opposite of me. She loves Pokémon and contests. Her emotions are very easy to read and are often related to her quirks. When she's worried, she'll fidget, or if she's excited she bounces on her feet. She is very sensible will always go out of her way to help anyone in need. In truth, I could not have been bonded with a better person."

"Aw, Brendan…" May blushed, touched by Brendan's description of her.

Jessie wasn't nearly as impressed. "…You two are fresh on your relationship, aren't you?"

May raised an eyebrow, uncomfortable with such a strange question. "What are you talking about? We've been together for years!"

"Yes, you have been together for many years. However, it doesn't sound like you are true lovers. What you two got going is a cute boyfriend and girlfriend relationship. It may seem fine for now, and I'm surprised it has lasted this long, but sooner or later, you two will start craving for more."

"You speak as though you've been with us the entire time. I don't think it's as bad as you say." Brendan said.

"Trust me, it's obvious." James reassured. "Getting married will change the way you look at things. You'll get to know each other in ways you never thought of before. After the first time I got intimate with Jessie, I started realizing how little I really knew her."

_SMACK!_

"Don't go telling them that!" Jessie slapped James with a paper fan, causing him to wince.

"I'm sorry!"

"Look, I'm not going into your life and business. I just see potential that is slowly wasting away and I was letting you two be aware of that potential."

This got May curious. "What do you mean by potential?"

"Exactly as I said, potential; The chance of something greater happening. What you have now is nothing compared to what it will be like when you two are closer. Don't get me wrong though, I'm not telling you to jump into bed with each other just like that. Go at your own pace, but stay true to what you want. If you continue to play games and not be open with yourselves, you'll only end up hurting yourselves over nothing."

"Jessie, why are you telling us all this? This isn't like you." May asked sincerely. She was never close to Jessie, but felt odd having Jessie give her and Brendan advice.

Jessie smiled. "A certain, white haired boy said something that changed my life. He said 'Follow your soul to see the clearest path'. I was just returning the favor."

Brendan blushed out of modesty. He didn't expect Jessie to remember that. "I see. Thanks for your advice."

"No problem, kiddo. Actually, there are some clothes I wanted someone to try out for me. I think the twerpette would fit it perfectly. How about it?"

May got irritated, but ignored it for the prospect of getting new clothes. "The name's May, and that sounds like fun."

"Great! Meowth, take them to the dressing room. The clothes are inside room 4."

"You got it. Alright, follow me!" Meowth led Brendan and May to their next destination. There were several stalls lined up along the side of the walls. They weren't too big, but at least big enough for someone to maneuver however needed. "Go ahead and get changing."

"Sure." May started stepping inside the stall, seeing a pair of fresh clothes on the seat.

"Hey, Brendan. Why doncha go in there and help her out?" Meowth grinned toothily.

Brendan's cheeks flashed bright red. "I could never do that. That's indecent."

Meowth rolled his eyes. So that was how he wanted to play. "Alright, fine, but at least take a look at the clothes."

"That's fine. Come check it out." May invited.

"Alright." When Brendan stepped forward, Meowth stuck his foot out at the right time, Brendan's foot getting caught.

"AH!"

_SLAM!_

Tripping over Meowth's foot, Brendan slammed into May, causing the two to fumble and tumble their way inside the cramped space. Brendan managed to stop himself from slamming head first into May. One of his arms held May by the waist and the other pressed on the wall. Brendan's glasses fell off, hitting the rugged floor with a soft thud. They could see each other's blushing faces, as well as taste each other's breath.

They liked the closeness and knew the other did too.

"Ugh…that Meowth…!" Brendan mumbled, unsure whether to thank Meowth or curse him for his mischievous behavior. "I'm sorry. I'll go ahead so you can—"

"Wait. Um…" It was May's turn to look away, thoroughly embarrassed with her next statement. "Y…y-you can stay and…h-help if you want…"

"Are you sure? I mean…you won't feel awkward or embarrassed?"

"It's fine if it's you. Please stay."

Brendan's face was burning red now. No turning back after that. "O-okay. Go ahead." He backed away far enough so the blushing May could turn around.

May barely had the courage to speak her next request. "Um…c-c-could you…um…t-take off my clothes for me?"

Brendan wasn't sure how much more he could take of this. As he started helping May with her clothes, he reveled at the feel of her body. He hesitated to touch her skin until May grabbed his hands and placed them on her bare waist. She wasn't naked, but was stripped down to her bra and underwear. Time felt as though it froze as Brendan grew absorbed into gliding his hands along her skin. May enjoyed the gentle caress. She got so relaxed that she leaned against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. With both of their eyes closed, they enjoyed each other's touch, lost in their senses.

"Brendan…" May stared up at Brendan with adoring eyes.

Brendan felt his instincts urging him. "May…" He started closing in, their lips parting slightly for their kiss—

"Hey, Twerpette, how are those clothes in there?" Jessie called out, startling the two.

Brendan jumped back, almost slamming into the door. May stifled the gasp that almost escaped her lips. "Uh…fine, Jessie! J-just getting the final touches down!" Her voice came out as startled squeaks. She glanced apologetically at Brendan, who shrugged. It wasn't the time of place for such actions anyway, but they still couldn't help but feel disappointed.

A minute later, May stepped out of the stall, outfitted in her new clothes. Her old shirt was replaced with a sleeveless, dark orange zip-up shirt that stretched down to her thighs, black biker shorts and a green and white bandanna. She glanced at the mirror and posed, nodding in satisfaction. "These clothes are wonderful, Jessie! They feel so comfortable!"

"They're top of the line!" Jessie proclaimed proudly. "Since we go way back, I'll give you those for free, on the house."

"Really? That is very generous of you! Thanks, Jessie!"

"Don't forget to visit back more often. I got a store to run, so I'll be seeing you guys."

"Thanks for everything Jessie." Brendan thanked. With that, he and May left J&J.

"Say Jessie…why did you interrupt those two?" Meowth asked.

"Tsk, you perverted idiot. This is a place of business, not a damn hotel…only James and I are allowed to do that here!"

"Ugh, I did NOT need to hear that!" Meowth pouted.

Outside, Brendan grew surprised at the time. It was already dusk. "Looks like we took longer than expected. How about we head back? We leave tomorrow after all." May nodded in agreement, the two heading back to their hotel room.

It was a quiet walk. Ever since meeting the ex-Team Rocket members and their small moment in the dressing stall, the couple had much to ponder. It was true they should be far more open with each. It could not be helped that their shy nature acted as a barrier for their intimate potential. But with a problem so deep rooted, it would take some time to break through it. Time would tell.

As they neared the hotel, Brendan recognized the small forest they crossed before during the picnic incident. It was there he realized how much he cherished truly special moments with May. "Let's cut through here. No surprise this time." He reassured. Though May wouldn't have minded another surprise, she followed Brendan through the path.

While crossing the forested path, the two heard something, or rather someone, nearby. Cautious, the two slowly started sneaking towards the direction they heard it from. As they drew nearer, the sounds grew clearer. They could make out voices.

"…Boys like you should be punished."

"Ah! R-Rui…!"

'Wes and Rui? What could they possibly be doing back here?' Brendan's mind, too naïve to recognize the implications, crept closer with a blushing May until they were close enough to see a trail of discarded clothing. Following with their eyes led to the source of the sounds.

Their eyes could not have grown any wider.

Wes, laying on his back, was breathing in heavy pants. Rui's head bobbed vigorously with Wes's length engulfed into her mouth. Filled with intense emotions, Wes slowly started reaching for Rui's head when she smacked it away.

Rui lifted her head for a moment, a bit of drool escaping her lips. "Like I said, this is your punishment. We're doing things MY way tonight."

Wes's head was spinning. He could hardly handle the intensity Rui was throwing him into. "B-but baby, when you do it like-AH!" Wes gasped as he was once again engulfed by Rui's mouth. Minutes felt like hours as Wes was trying to hold back his climax. "R-Rui…! I…I-I'm about to…guh!" Unable to hold back, Wes let loose gushes of white substance out.

Rui waited as her cheeks was being filled with Wes's life-giving liquid. Some of it escaped, trailing down her chin. She swallowed whatever didn't leak out before speaking again, giving herself a second to breathe. "Time for the finale." Crawling over the downed man, she straightened herself up while hovering over him. She grabbed his length with a tight grip and positioned it beneath her.

Wes's eyes widened, a heavy blush across his face. "C-come on Rui, g-give me a break…!"

A lustful grin grace Rui's face. "I don't think so." With that, she quickly thrust herself on the length. The two released a sharp moan from the rush of pleasure. Their pants and shuddered moans increased with frequency as Rui bounced on him with incredible velocity. Wes quickly tried to slow her down by holding her hips, only to have his wrist pinned onto the grass by Rui. "No…hah…way…ah…!" Rui could feel the intensity rising quickly after minutes of relentless thrusting. She would soon be reaching her limit.

"R-Rui…I-I'm about to…again…!"

"No! N-not until I finish fir…fi…EYAH!" Rui froze on top of him after the final thrust, her body arched back and shaking. Wes's back was arched as well, releasing for a second time that night. After a few seconds, Rui collapsed on top of him, panting heavily. Wes quickly embraced her sore and tired body, nuzzling his face into her neck.

"I…hoped you…learned your…l-lesson..." Rui grinned, hugging the exhausted Pokémon trainer.

"I did…yeah…" Rui sure knew how to exhaust him to death. He did not think it would be a huge problem jumping into the hot spring. That is, until Rui pulled him aside afterward and explained the moment he and Ash ruined. Rui's punishments had always been harsh with a strong twist of insatiable pleasure mixed in it.

Back with Brendan and May, their faces were stark red, threatening to nosebleed. It was arousing to watch Wes and Rui make love, but at the same time extremely embarrassing. A tiny glance at each other doubled the embarrassment. "L-let's go back…" Brendan whispered. May nodded dumbly, leaving the two lovers to their own devices.

Not wanting to think too much about what they had seen, they quickened their pace home.

When they finally reached the hotel again, they took a shortcut through the back. It would pass by the hotspring, which led to the back door. It was already pass 7, which was an hour after the hotspring closed.

But as they grew closer, once again, they could hear voices.

"Don't tell me…" May could already tell who the voices belonged too. Intrigued, she cued the curious Brendan to walk stealthily with her, peeking at the source of the voices through the same hiding spot Rui and Misty had found previously.

One again, another act of intimacy was taking place, this time with Ash and Misty.

Misty, who lay nude on a fold out beach chair, was breathing heavily. Ash's head could be seen ensnared between Misty's thighs, putting his tongue to good practice. Misty's hands clenched over Ash's head, her body going through a series of euphoric shudders and shakes. "Oh god Ash…I-I can't do it…!"

Ash grinned in-between licks. "It's an easy game, Misty. Just spell my name out nice and slow." His tongue slid across Misty's womanhood slowly, savoring the taste and Misty's suffering.

Misty moaned softly, trying her best to retain control. "A-A...s…h-h-h…oh! Mmm!" She just wanted to scream out, strong bursts of passion pulsating through her pleasure zone. There was no way she could last through the rest of his name. Saying three letters was hard enough as it is.

"Almost there Misty!" To make matters worse for Misty, Ash started licking much faster, striking at the nub that was Misty's weak point.

"K-e-t-c-h-u-m! AH!" Misty spoke super fast, almost unintelligibly.

Ash stopped, smirking at Misty. "That was cheating Mis-WHOA!" With strength that frightened Ash, Misty pulled him up to her level, his length pressing against Misty's womanhood.

"Put it in…now!" Misty commanded. There was no further need for motivation as Ash thrust forward. Misty made a series of loud, erotic noises. Ash kissed her passionately as he continued pressing into her, quickening his pace. Misty held onto him for dear life. "A-Ash…! I'm coming…I'm coming!" Ash pressed into her for one final burst, releasing a sharp breath. With their bodies finally relaxing, they engaged in a gentle, loving kiss before lying on each other's side, resting together.

'_Twice in one night!? This is just too much…'_ May thought she would faint if she had to blush one more time. Seeing things like that was far too intense for her. She motioned for the red Brendan to follow around so they wouldn't get spotted. Hopefully they would reach their room before encountering any other love making sessions.

Thankfully, the rest of the trip was uneventful, walking down the hallway that led to their room.

Along the way, Brendan stopped in his tracks. "I'm going to head to the steam room before going to bed. Go ahead without me."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you later then." The two split ways, with Brendan heading back to reach the steam room section of the hotel.

After reaching the room and discarding his clothes for a white towel, Brendan stepped into the highly heated steam room and sat on the bench. He wanted to do this at least once before leaving Kumquat Island. But above else, he wanted to think over what he witnessed today, as well as his conversation with Jessie and James.

What he saw with Ash and Misty, as well as Wes and Rui, was something he wanted to experience with May. Sure, the idea of having sex with May was a thrilling and enticing thought. But that wasn't his personal aim. It was the sheer passion and love he saw that he wanted to experience. The love that was in their eyes was undeniable, as was their blissful expressions. Those two couples were happy to be together. Everything else came as a necessary bonus.

The experience was something he wanted to share with May, and May only.

Thinking back, his initial reasons for wanting to get intimate with May was because he was interested to see what that was like. But he discarded what he felt was a selfish reason. Next, it was because he wanted it to be a special moment the two could share. But now, he had an entirely different reason, one he felt surpassed the previous thought.

To advance their relationship and show May how much he wanted to love her.

Unfortunately, he did not have the courage it took to be so open about it to her. He knew the ice of shyness would melt between the two within time. If it was for May, he would be willing to wait however long it took.

She was worth the wait.

'_It's been 15 minutes. I should probably get going.'_ Brendan made his way to the door and was about to open it when someone did it for him.

It was May.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't know you were still in here." May, wearing a towel like Brendan, blushed while looking at his thin, but toned chest. "I-I'll go ahead and wait until you're—"

"Wait!" Brendan caught her arm just before she could turn around to leave. May stared at him with mild surprise. It was a surprising reflex for Brendan. "It's late. No one else will be here except for us. So…stay with me…please."

May's surprise was doubled. Brendan was definitely embarrassed, but seemed so earnest for some company. She didn't plan on disappointing. "S-sure, I'll stay." Just in case, May locked the door behind her. The last thing she wanted was for someone to walk in on them.

The idea itself made her blush considerably.

The two sat together for over a minute in silence. It was comfortable, but at the same time made one of them wonder what the other was thinking about. Finally, someone spoke. "Things have been crazy lately." May said.

"Indeed."

"But, I did learn a lot. I realized that we really are pretty slow when it comes to…you know, certain things."

"I did as well. I must confess that for awhile now, I have been rather tempted by you."

"Really?"

"As much as I wanted to approach you about it, I did not have enough courage to be more open about it."

"Don't worry, Brendan. I'm the same too. I mean, Misty and Rui kept pushing the subject and I…well, you know. I kinda pushed it on you earlier. I don't want to rush you if you don't feel ready."

"You're not rushing me at all. A-as a matter of fact…" Brendan glanced away, red faced. "I'm…willing. That is if you are as well. I don't want to make you feel obligated."

Feeling bold, May stood up and moved herself on top of Brendan so she was straddling him. Their faces burned brightly. "I-I-If you don't mind…I-I'm willing too. If it's you, I'll do anything." She took off his shades so she could see his ruby eyes.

"I see. I-in that case…h…h-here…would be fine." Gazing up at May's passionate eyes, he could feel his heart beating a mile a minute. He could feel the want of every fiber of his being. This woman in front of him was definitely what he wanted. The moment felt absolutely right. He slowly inched his way towards her flushed face, parting his lips open for a kiss.

Suddenly, two fingers stopped his advance.

He backed away quickly, worried he might've pushed the idea too fast. "D-did I do something wrong?"

May shook her head, fingers still in place. "6 years ago, when I admitted having feelings for you, you did the same thing to me. You had the right idea. Now, it's my turn. Tell me, why do you really want to do this?"

Brendan smiled, feeling it was fair. Thankfully, he knew the answer that was in his heart. "I understand what it truly means to love someone; it's not just about special moments or finding new experiences, but willing to give that special someone your all without hesitation. I want to show you how far I'm willing to go." He stared fiercely into her eyes. "I wish to show how much I love you and continue doing so as long as I live."

May smiled, a small tear sliding down her cheek. "And I couldn't ask for a better lover if I tried." Closing the distance, May pressed her lips against his, the two wrapping their arms lovingly around each other. They had no idea how explosive their first kiss would be. Because of their bond through breaths, they felt each other's passion along with theirs. It was a mind blowing moment, something they wished they had done years ago. It lasted mere seconds, but the impact would last a life time. As they saw each other's face, a fact was made clear.

The time was now.

Their kiss was reignited with great fervor, drowning in their sea of lust. May's hand started messily rummaging through Brendan's hair as his hands were roaming her bare flesh. Without the restraint of shyness to hold them back, the urge to explore the other's body quickly made up for lost time.

The exploration started with Brendan discarding May's towel, revealing skin that felt smoother than satin bed sheets. Though still heated, he froze at the sight of May's succulent breast. He was drawn to them like a moth to a flame. His returning shyness became evident with his nervous tone. "Can I…feel them?"

"D-don't be silly, of course you can."

Still mesmerized, Brendan slowly stroked his finger tips across her chest. May giggled at the ticklish feeling. _'I think she likes this.' _This inspired Brendan to fondle even further, gripping both breast with his hands. A soft moan escaped May's lips, arousing him even further.

"…Lick it."

That snapped Brendan out of his daze quickly. "What was that?"

May, realizing what she said, blushed. "Ah, um, n-nothing! Continue what you're doing. It feels great."

'_I know what she said. I wonder…'_ Taking her advice, he leaned forward and licked her nipple gently.

"Oh!" May jumped at the warm feeling on her nipples. It tingled with a pleasurable sensation. "Yes, like that…" She breathed, closing her eyes.

Brendan continued his wet assault against her chest, alternating nipples. He could feel her excitement build, literally. The nipples grew harder and pointier. Changing up tactics, he started sucking on them lightly. Judging from the surprised gasp, Brendan could guess she liked that surprise. It was after another minute that May pushed his head away gently. "Did you want something different?"

"Actually…I wanted to try something with you." If Rui did it for Wes, then maybe Brendan would like it too. Getting off his lap, May knelt on the ground and parted Brendan's towel. The man held his breath with shock and uncertainty. He had no idea what she was doing, but didn't want to ruin the mood by speaking hastily. May stared in wonder at Brendan's shaft. Strangely, it wasn't the same size as Wes or Ash's. It seemed a little smaller. "Can I touch it?"

"Y-yeah…"

May slowly held onto the length, being careful not to do anything rough. She could feel Brendan's anticipation hit the roof. _'It's smaller than I thought it would be. I wonder why.'_ She felt far too embarrassed to do what she was thinking, but the thought of Brendan's face similar to Wes's pleasured one helped her overcome the shyness. She leaned close to smell it first. It was an odd smell, couldn't put a place are name on it. But what was even odder was that she kind of liked it. 'Well, here we go.' Sticking out her tongue, she took a test lick on the tip.

"Guh…!" Brendan jumped, a jolt of sensual energy bolting through him.

"A-are you okay?" May asked, worried.

"Yeah. I just…didn't expect that."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, um, actually, I really liked it. You can continue if you want."

"Okay." May took another lick, this time looking at Brendan's face while doing so. Watching him jump and shudder was humorous. But at the same time exciting to her. She continued licking the head of the shaft at different areas, testing to see what was sensitive. It tasted pretty odd to her, but she could not help liking it. Her eyes widened when she suddenly noticed it increasing in size. It was a small change, but she knew what she saw. Maybe if she went further… _'This will surprise him.'_ Without warning, she slowly slid the length inside her mouth.

"A-ah…oh man…" Brendan quivered, astonished with the level of pleasure that went through him. Her mouth felt so warm and soft. His mind was swirling like mad, his breathing suddenly growing labored. With each movement she made, his body went through sensual spasms. The pleasuring tingles that surged through his body increased along with May's speed, who was enjoying the crazy expressions he was making involuntarily.

But that was when he felt a foreign tingle throb in his private area. Something was trying to get out.

"M-May…something's…I…" The feeling was so intense he couldn't even keep a train of thought. Unable to hold it back, he shot out small bursts of sticky liquid.

May yelped in surprise, jumping back. It didn't help that Brendan couldn't stop it, some of it landing on her face and hair. The small bit that went inside her mouth dripped out. "Ugh, w-what is this stuff? It's warm and really sticky. It's really salty too." Spitting out the strange substance, she caught Brendan's length rapidly shrinking as the remaining white liquid oozed out. _'What just happened? It was so much bigger until a moment ago.'_

"S-sorry! I couldn't help it! It felt too good. I couldn't even think the entire time." Brendan was breathing hard, trying to recover from the orgasmic rush that struck him like thunder. It was the greatest feeling he ever had in his life. Whatever it was, he felt bad for getting it all over May's hair and face. Some of it even got on her eyes. "Here, I'll help." Crouching in front of her, Brendan used his towel to try and get the stuff off her face.

"Ugh, I can barely see with this stuff in my eyes." May tried to get it out, but it was like trying to get grease out of a dish; very difficult.

As Brendan tried to help, his lust reawakened with the sight of his liquids on her face. For reasons he did not understand, he felt incredibly turned on. He could feel his instincts screaming to take over. "Lay down…"

"Wha-mmph!" May gasped as Brendan rushed in with his lips, overtaking her with a deep kiss. Dazed, May closed her eyes and allowed herself to be laid on the floor by her lover. She had no idea what was going on, but didn't care. She was enjoying this.

Her enjoyment turned to confusion as his lips left hers, but continued trailing downward.

"Brendan…" She moaned softly as his lips fell on her neck. It sent shockwaves through her body. Her curiosity and anticipation grew as his lips started moving further down, pass the chest and stomach. Her eyes widened once she realized where his lips were heading. _'No…not there! That would be too much!' _

Brendan passed over the small pubic hairs and locked onto his target: May's womanhood. He never saw one until today, but recalled Ash and Misty's love making session. He took notes. _'Hmm…what should I do here?'_ Glancing up at May's face, he could read the worry and curiosity in her eyes. To test it, he took his index finger and slid it across the outer fleshy folds.

"Mmm!" May's body shook, startled from the touch on her most sensitive area.

'_I'm starting to see why she liked doing this to me.'_ Brendan continued to rub his finger on the pink flesh. Very slowly, he could see it opening. On the top, he noticed a small nub. Curious, he rubbed that stop.

"Gah! B-B-Brendan!" May twitched, her eyes wide.

Brendan continued to play with it, enjoying May's squirming. After a minute of toying, he felt May's hands placed on his head. The only warning he got was a slight grip before his mouth was quickly full of wet flesh. _'What is she doing?'_

"Please Brendan…lick it…' May pleaded. The tickling and rubbing on her weak spot was driving her crazy. She couldn't help ramming Brendan's face into her. Even now she could feel Brendan's breath striking her weak spot. "Lick it. Now."

That was all the convincing Brendan needed. His tongue started from the bottom of the opened womanhood and slid up to the nub. May's thighs tightened around his head as May released a moan that shook him to his core. His arousal soared, enjoying the sounds she made. As his tongue started deepening and increasing speed rapidly, May's panting and cries of passion amplified.

She could no longer take it. She wanted him now.

"Brendan…put it in me…hurry!"

"Oh, okay." He almost panicked, but stay calmed as he held his shaft in his hands. The only problem now was where exactly he would put it. "Um…where do I put it?"

"Come here." May called, pulling Brendan up to her level. With one hand holding Brendan in place, she used the other to carefully position the length at the correct spot. This was a very crucial moment for the two, their hearts racing radically. It was now or never. "Now, do it slowly."

"Okay….are you ready?" Brendan asked, indecision in his voice. Once May nodded, he pressed forward as gently as he could.

"Ah!" May's hands reached to hug Brendan, pulling him close. "Slower…it hurts…" she whispered.

Now Brendan was starting to panic, pulling back slightly. "S-should I stop? I don't want to—"

"No, keep going. Just go slow." May tightened her eyes and grip around Brendan as he started going deeper, almost completely penetrating her. After a few tense seconds, Brendan was successfully inside May.

They were now at the pinnacle of intimacy.

The two moaned softly in bliss, Brendan trying his best to hold himself over May properly. He froze into place, very deep inside May. It didn't help that May's nails were digging painfully into his back. He knew he was bleeding there. But he was more worried about May's pained expression. He was worried about making any sudden moves that would continue to hurt May. "A-are you okay?"

May was also wondering what was going on. She could feel her womanhood stretching painfully to accommodate Brendan's shaft. But at the same time, the pleasure she felt was indescribable. "Better than okay. Just be gentle with me." May spoke with a low, soft voice.

"I will." May felt very, very tight around his shaft. It was very hot inside her, surrounded by thick walls of wet flesh. But he never felt more pleasure in his entire life, aside from his previous orgasmic experience moments ago. He slowly eased it out until it was almost out, and then eased it back in, another wave of pleasure flowing between the two.

After a few gentle thrust, May no longer felt the sharp pain she had earlier. But it was a polar opposite feeling she had. Her spine was electrified, her body shaking from the sheer pleasure jumping throughout her body. It intensified as she could feel him getting bigger and harder inside her. She wanted more of it. "A little faster."

"Okay." Brendan started picking up speed. The pleasure was beyond anything he dreamed. May's moans and pleas for more spurred him on to go even faster and deeper. His head was getting dizzy from the rush of passion flowing within him. He could feel his arms wobbling, the intense passion draining his strength. Urged to feel her lips once more, he leaned in to kiss her while continuing to thrust into her.

Their empathetic breaths connected, now doubling the sensation over.

Once again, Brendan was reaching his limit, climax imminent. "May, it's…happening…again. Can't stop it…!"

May's eyes were closed, thankfully. Otherwise, Brendan would see her eyes roll back from complete euphoria. "Something wonderful is happening! I can feel it! I…I can't stop it. AAAH!"

"GYAH!" The two screamed out, climaxing simultaneously. After several seconds of trembling, Brendan collapsed on top of her, careful that he didn't accidentally hurt her. He could barely believe what had just transpired. Never before had felt so close to May.

They were finally lovers.

The two held each other contently, exhausted and sore from the intimacy. "That…was incredible." Brendan breathed.

"I…can't believe we actually did that. I'm shocked, but…I'm just so happy right now."

"I couldn't agree more." Brendan planted one more kiss for good measure. He was definitely going to make up for lost time with many things. "We should get going. Perhaps we can continue in our room."

May giggled cutely, also eager to continue. "I don't see why not. We don't have to wake up till late morning." Excited with their newfound activity, they quickly gathered their towels and exited the steam room.

Only to run into four of the biggest smiles they had ever seen in their lives.

"ALRIGHT! My bro's officially a man now!" Wes cheered wildly.

"I had a feeling this would happen sooner or later. Way to go, guys." Ash smiled, happy for the two. Misty and Rui were snickering behind their boyfriends, giving a thumbs up for the horridly blushing lovers.

Brendan thought he was going to have a heart attack. He couldn't even hide the shock on his face. "Wha…but…agh…" He ran his hand down his face, thoroughly embarrassed. May was as close to dying from humiliation as humanly possible. As their friends started barraging them with praises and questions, Brendan caught May's glance and smiled widely at her.

Though he was embarrassed to death, he would never forget what had been the best experience of his life.

And it was thanks to his first lover.

Her name is May Maple.

_**End.**_

"By the way…" Ash started, "you guys DID use protection, right?

Brendan and May gave Ash a confused stare. "Protection?"

_**To be continued…?**_


End file.
